The Last Straw
by Nayaholic23
Summary: Santana is lots of things, but okay is not one of them. On top of her abuela disowning her, Santana's father has been verbally abusing her for 4 years, and has recently started to become violent. So when she hears the glee club talk meanly about her, its the last straw before she chooses to do something drastic. Will someone save her? Or will they be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! :)**

"Santana get your ass down here!" Santana winces and hurries down the stairs, preparing for the worst.

"Yes, papi?" she asks.

"Why aren't you down here yet?! You're going to be late for school!"

"I'm sorry, papi. I was just-"

"Just what?! Doing your make-up so you can continue your role as the school slut?! And so you can impress your dyke friends?!" Santana's father interrupts.

"Hey! Don't talk about Quinn and Brittany that way!" Santana says, defending her best friends.

Santana's dad slaps her hard across the cheek and shoves her to the ground. Santana winces as she lands on her already braced wrist that she hurt the last time he did this.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME YOU FUCKING FAGGOT! I'M THE ONE Who GETS TO DO THE TALKING AROUND HERE! HELL YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TALK AT All WITH THE LIFESTYLE YOU CHOSE TO LIVE!"

"I didn't choose it, papi." Santana mutters, even though she knows it won't convince him.

"I don't fucking care if you chose it or not, Santana. You're still a dyke either way. Now get out of my house, I'm tired of seeing your face!" he shouts at her.

Santana quivers, grabs her school bag, and runs out the front door. She gets into her car and inspects her still stinging cheek. Its red and will probably still be that way when she gets to school. Her wrist and her head is pounding. Her wrist from falling on it again, and her head because she hasn't had a full night of sleep in about a month.

"Dammit!" she shouts to herself.

This was not the first time her father had gotten violent. The first time was when he found out that she was gay.

*Flashback*

"Santana, what the hell was that?!" her father shouts from the living room. It was about a week since the commercial outing Santana started airing, but Santana's father had yet to see it. She silently prayed that he didn't just see what she thinks he did.

"What papi?" she asks while coming into the living room.

"I just saw a commercial that was promoting a campaign and you were in it. They said you're a lesbian."

"Um, I-I-" Santana stutters.

"So it's TRUE?!" he yells.

"Uh, yes, papi. I was going to tell you, but-"

"NO! SHUT UP! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO TALK!" he punches her in the jaw.

Santana is frozen with shock, fear, and pain. She knew her father was nowhere near nice, but he _never_ hit her. Well, until now.

"Now get out of my sight! I can't stand to look at you anymore! You're a disgrace to this family, Santana. Your mom would've been utterly disgusted with you!" he yells. And with that, Santana runs up the stairs to her room and locks the door. She opens her window, jumps onto a sturdy tree branch, and climbs down. She goes to the one person's house that she knows won't tell anybody, and will accept her for who she is.

Not Quinn, she's probably with Brittany, and Brittany is way too naïve for what Santana has just went through.

Not Puck, he's probably off screwing some chick.

_Rachel Berry. _

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) I'm still new to this writing fanfiction thing so please be nice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Santana never would have predicted that her and Rachel would be BFFs, but after the whole New York incident, and Rachel explained to Finn and everyone else that she didn't want to kiss him, they managed to get along and become good friends. And after Santana made a promise to be a better person, they started becoming closer and closer each week.

*Flashback*

"Mr. Shue, can I say something?" Santana asks. The rest of the glee club turns to stare at the Latina, confused. Santana never has anything meaningful to say in glee club, it's usually just a few rude comments here and there.

"Sure, Santana. The floor is yours."

"Thank you."

"I just wanted to personally apologize to all of you for the bullying I've done. I'm sorry Finn, for slapping you. I now realize that that whole situation could have been avoided if I just kept my mouth shut. And I want to apologize to you again, Rachel, for all of the slushies and degrading names. I was really just taking my anger out on you, on all of you really. So I'm sorry, and I'm going to try and be a better person."

All of the glee club's jaws are on the floor, except for Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany. The Santana that the rest of the glee club knows never apologizes, for anything. Last week she tripped a kid down the stairs and he fell so hard he got a concussion. And you know what she did? She laughed. Out loud.

"Santana you know I already accepted your apology. But thank you for saying it again." Rachel smiles.

"Uh, me too." Finn says.

The rest of the glee club murmurs in agreement.

*End flashback*

Ever since then, Santana has been trying, and succeeding in keeping her promise. Santana walks up to Rachel's front door and rings the doorbell.

"Yes? Oh hey Santana. Whoa, what happened to you?!" Rachel exclaims.

Santana collapses in the brunettes arms, sobbing. Rachel catches her and carries her into the living room. Her dads look at her confused at what's going on. Santana has practically been living at the Berry household, but they almost always see her in a good mood. Rachel shrugs her shoulders in response and Leroy and Hiram nod, knowing that she'll explain later.

After Santana finally calms down, Rachel asks what happened to her face. The Latina reaches for it and immediately regrets it. Pain shoots through the whole side of her face. Santana considers lying to Rachel, telling her that she tripped or something, but changes her mind, knowing the brunette wont believe her.

"Seriously, San, what happened?"

"My dad saw the commercial." Santana sniffs.

"Are you telling me that your father hit you because your gay?!" Rachel exclaims.

"Uh, yeah."

"That is absolutely terrible, Santana! He should be arrested!" she yells.

"No! Then he'll just hurt me more! Please don't tell the police, pleas!" Santana begs.

"But-"

"Please." she says one more time.

"Okay Santana. But if this keeps on happening, I think I will have to get the authorities involved."

*End Flashback*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Santana speeds off to school. She needs to see Rachel, and she needs to see her _now_. She pulls into the parking lot and sends her a quick text to the brunette.

Rach, I need u. Where r u?" -San

Good morning, Santana. I am at my locker. I will wait for you. -Rach

Santana rushes out of her car and into the school building. Right now Rachel is the only person that can make her feel better, and right now she feels terrible. When she sees Rachel at her locker, she runs into the girl's awaiting arms. She starts crying immediately.

"Shhh, it's okay, sweetie." Rachel comforts. She's too busy comforting her best friend that she doesn't see Quinn or Brittany approach, holding hands. The two blondes have been dating in secret for about three years, but came out at the end of junior year.

"Hey Rachie! What's wrong with Sanny?" Brittany asks, frowning at the sight of one of her best friends crying.

"Yeah, what happened? Do I need to beat somebody up?" Quinn asks, already putting her HBIC mask back on.

"No, Quinn. And you know that I do not condone violence. San just had a bad morning, right San?" Santana nods her head in the crook of Rachel's neck.

"Ok. Well sorry you had a bad morning, Sanny! Now c'mon Quinnie, I have a surprise for you!" Brittany says before dragging her girlfriend down the hall. Quinn takes one last look at Santana before leting Brittany pull her only God knows where.

Santana pulls away with red eyes and a matching cheek. "Again?" Rachel asks, seeing the hand marks on the Latina's cheek. Santana nods, not feeling up for talking.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Santana shakes her head again.

"Okay, then. Let's go to class." Rachel says before grabbing the Latina's hand and dragging her to her class.

* * *

By the time glee comes around, Rachel is really worried about her best friend. Santana hasnt said a word allday, and she seems to be living in her head a lot. Right now, Rachel and Santana are walking to glee club. When they get outside the choir room, however, Santana stops abruptly.

"What?" Rachel asks, oblivious to what's going on inside the classroom. Santana shushes her and motions for her to listen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Okay, so seriously, what the Hell is up with Satan?" Artie asks the group. The group consists of him, Sugar, Rory, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine.

"I know right! Something is definitely up!" Mercedes laughs.

"Yeah, that apology was totally bogus!" Sam laughs.

"And we all know she can't go very long without saying something rude to somebody!" Kurt says.

"Yeah, we need to warn Rachel before she gets hurt."

"Who knows what Santana is corrupting her into!"

"I still can't believe I let that _slut_ steal my best friend!" Kurt vents.

"Well maybe Santana is actually serious about this being nice thing." Blaine says, being completely serious.

"Yeah, and I can walk." Artie deadpans.

"Blaine, Santana is the biggest bitch I know, hands down. In fact at this moment, I bet she's working on some plan in her crazy head to bring our downfall." Mercedes says.

Santana chooses that moment to barge into the room. "Actually, at this moment, I'm listening to you all tear me apart!" she yells.

Rachel stumbles into the room quickly after her friend, afraid she'll kill all of them and show no pity. Although Rachel doesn't usually support violence, she wouldn't mind of Santana ruffed them up a little bit. But when she looks at the Latina, she doesn't see the rage that would have been there a month ago, she just sees a person whose broken.

The glee club's faces are hilarious. Rachel would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Is that what you think of me?" Santana asks, her bottom lip quivering slightly. The tears in her eyes spill down her flushed cheeks.

"Well, you haven't given us a reason to think otherwise. You've been nothing but a bitch to us since the first day of freshman year!" Kurt yells.

"Are you serious?! I have been nothing but nice to you guys for the past month! I apologized for what I did! I thought you guys were my friends, but I guess I was wrong." she cries.

"Damn right you were!" Mercedes snaps.

"Fine. I'll just do everyone a favor and leave." Santana's voice shakes. She stalks out of the classroom with hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Rachel shouts.

"Rachel don't you see what that whore is doing to you? You _never_ used to cuss." Kurt says.

"No, not never, Kurt. I cuss when I'm angry, and right now, I'm fucking livid! Do any of you know what you just did to her?! I can probably count on both of my hands how much people Santana trusts, and you were among those! I bet you guys didn't know that her mom died the summer before freshman year, did you?! No, you didn't because all of you are selfish! If you would have stopped thinking about yourself for one second, you might know that there's more to Santana than what meets the eye. Did you know that her dad has been is verbally abusing her since her mom died? And has recently started hitting her because she's gay?! Yeah, think about that! I need to go find her before she decides to do something stupid!" Rachel yells, rushing out the classroom.

"SANTANA!" the brunette yells at the top of her lungs for the Latina. She doesn't care that she's interrupting classes. What the glee club did was the last thing Santana needed before doing something terrible. For all she knows, her best friend could be dead this very second!

"SANTANA!" Rachel yells again. But then she knows where Santana is: the roof. Rachel races down the hall and up the stairs. The Latina sometimes goes up to think, but Rachel has a feeling she's not going up to think about her day today.

When she gets to the roof, she sees the sight that she never wanted to see. Santana is standing on the edge of the roof with her arms out wide, and her head to the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Santana, what are you doing?" Rachel whispers, not wanting to startle the girl.

"I'm doing what everyone wants me to do." Santana says simply, as if killing yourself is something you do every day.

"San, baby, please listen to me! Nobody wants you dead!" Rachel exclaims, willing herself to stay calm, because she knows if she freaks out, Santana will do the same.

"Rachel, you heard them. Nobody wants me around. My dad, everybody at school, including the people in glee club-"

"What about me? I want you around, San."

"I know, and I hate to do this to you, Rach, but sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to do."

"No you don't! Just stay please! Just think of all the people that love you!" Rachel begs.

"I'm unloved, Rach. All people see when they look at me is a slut, bully, and an un-emotional bitch. And that's all they're going to be able to see. Now I have to go. Goodbye, Rachel." Santana takes one foot off the roof.

"Santana, _I_ love you!" Rachel shouts desperately.

"I _thought_ my dad loved me." Santana says, her voice shaking with tears.

"Not that kind of love, San. I'm _in_ love with you! I know you better than anyone else, even Brittany. I know that you love being the big spoon when we cuddle, and that you secretly love Broadway. And I also know that you're stronger than this, Santana. So please, get down. For me, and for yourself."

* * *

**Will Santana listen to Rachel? Or will she do what she originally planned to do?**


	6. Chapter 6

A few heart wrenching seconds go by before a choked sob erupts from the Latina and she takes a few shaky steps back. She collapses into Rachel, sobbing violently.

Rachel is overcome with a huge wave of relief when her usually fast-working mind slowly comprehends that Santana is safe now. Rachel rubs Santana's back and mutters soothing words into her ear. After about a half hour of non-stop sobbing, the Latina's cries die down, and she becomes silent. Rachel looks down, and sees her best friend in a deep sleep. Rachel thinks she looks so peaceful and happy.

Rachel pulls out her phone to check the time. It reads 3:10 PM. School has been out for ten minutes now. The brunette looks at her inbox and sees that its full with texts from the glee club.

**Is San ok? I'm worried**. -Quinn

**Where r u & Sanny, Rachie?** -Britt

**Where r u and Lopez? U guys ok?-**Puck

**Where are you and Santana? R u ok? Because you never miss glee . . .** -Finn

The rest are from the glee club and Rachel deletes them. She replies to the other four.

**We are okay. Santana has had a really rough day. But you had a right to be worried. I'll give you the details later. **-Rachel (to Quinn)

**We are on the roof. And we're okay. Now. I need you to carry San to my car. She fell asleep and I don't want to wake her up; she's had a horrible day.** -Rachel (to Puck)

**Don't worry about us, Britt. We are fine ** -Rachel (to Brittany)

**We're good, Finn. Thank you for your concern**." Rachel (to Finn)

**I'm on my way up**. -Puck

Almost ten seconds later, Puck appears on the roof. "Princess, what happened? Is Santana okay?!" he asks, seeing the non-moving slim figure in Rachel's arms.

"She's safe now, she's just in a deep sleep. But oh my God, Noah, it was terrible." Rachel says.

"Wait, Rachel, you don't mean-"

"Yes, Noah. She was about to commit suicide by jumping off the roof, but I was able to stop her." Tears run down the brunette's cheeks as she clings onto Santana for dear life.

"Oh my God." Puck gasps.

"I almost lost her, Noah! When I came up and saw her on the edge, it was like I saw my life flash before my eyes. Santana is my life now. I love her!" Rachel sobs.

"I know, Rach. I see the way you look at each other. I think its apparent to everyone that you want to be more than friends." Puck comforts.

"Look at her now, Princess. She's fine and she's in your arms, right where she should be. Now let's go, I don't want you or San getting sick from this cold weather." Puck says, grabbing the Latina in his arms.

"You're right, Noah, let's get out of here. I don't want to see this roof again." Rachel says while getting up.

Together, Puck and Rachel drive to the brunette's house, and set Santana up in Rachel's bed. After giving her a kiss on the cheek, Rachel and Puck make their way downstairs.

"Thank you, Noah." Rachel says simply.

"Anything for you, Princess. I love both you and San, so it was the least I could do." he shrugs. He gives Rachel a hug.

"Oh, and you better call Q. If you don't soon, she's probably going to go all ape shit on your ass." Puck says before leaving the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"You're right!" Rachel exclaims. She presses seven on her speed dial. Quinn answers on the first ring.

"RACHEL!" she shouts into the phone.

"Hello, Quinn. Can you come over?"

"Of course, Rach. I'm actually in your neighborhood. I've been freaking out ever since you texted me and I was waiting for you to come home. I'll be there in a minute, and then we can talk." Exactly one minute later, Quinn bursts through the front door.

"Rachel!" she shouts.

"Quinn, I am right here! And please refrain from shouting, Santana is sleeping upstairs." Rachel scolds.

"Oh, sorry." the blonde apologizes.

"Its quite alright, Quinn. Now come sit." the brunettes orders. Quinn obeys and the girls sit in silence until Quinn blurts what she's been holding in since she showed up. "What happened to Santana?"

"She, um, she was going to commit suicide today."

"What?" Quinn breathes, tears springing to her eyes.

"She was going to jump off the roof, but I stopped her." Rachel sniffs.

"Oh my God, Rachel, you saved her life! What did you say that made her stop?" the blonde asks.

"I told her I loved her, and that she's stronger than that."

"I had no idea she would even think of doing something like that over what the glee club said to her."

"It wasn't just the glee club, Quinn. Her dad has started hitting her because she's gay."

"Oh my God." Quinn says again, this time letting her tears flow. She can't believe her best friend has an abusive father. "I think I heard someone say that today in glee, but I was too mad to really comprehend it. I can't believe I didn't know, or figure it out! I'm the worst friend in the whole fucking world!" Quinn cries quietly.

"Quinn, this is not your fault! You know that Santana is one of the most guarded people in the world. How could you have known that?!"

"But-"

"No, buts Lucy Quinn Fabray! Santana is _fine_. Now stop, okay?!" Rachel asks.

"Okay."

"Now, I just wanted to let you know that Santana and I will be quitting glee club. I don't want to be in the same room as those people if I don't have to. And I'm pretty sure Santana feels the same."

"That's cool. Me, Britt, Puck, Finn, Blaine, and Mike already did." Quinn shrugs.

"Really?! How did Mr. Shue take it?" Rachel asks, intrigued.

"Oh, it was hilarious." Quinn laughs.

*Flashback*

"SANTANA!" , Puck, Brittany, and Quinn here Rachel scream for Santana and follow the sound. They all end up in the choir room.

"What the hell happened?!" Mr. Shue exclaims when he comes into the classroom, seeing seven of his members looking embarrassed and sad. Puck, Brittany, and Quinn run into the room.

"Where's Santana?" he asks. He has a bad feeling that something big just went down.

"She left." Artie says.

"Why?" Quinn asks.

"We might have been saying some bad things about Santana, when she overheard and confronted us." Kurt says.

"What?! Why would you do that? Santana has been nothing but nice to you ever since she apologized." Mr. Shue lectures.

"We're really sorry, Mr. Shue. Some of the things we said struck a nerve for Santana, and we really regret that. After all, she doesn't have it easy."

"What do you mean?" Puck asks.

"Rachel said that Santana is abused physically and verbally, and her mom died when she was fourteen." Tina explains.

Mr. Shue's eyes bulge out of his head. "Are-Are you serious?" he asks, shocked.

They nod. "Do you know what you have done?! I want you all to go home and think about what you have done." he lectures.

"Mr. Shue, before we all go, I just want to say that Britt and I are quitting."

"Me too. No one messes with my best lesbro like that." Puck says.

"Me three! Kurt, I can't believe you said those things about Santana. We're over." Blaine says, taking his promise ring off of his finger, and throwing it at Kurt. Kurt looks absolutely mortified.

"Oh, me too. I've gotten to know Santana and she's not the person you guys think she is." Finn says. Everybody turns to him. When did he get there?

"See guys? You just lost five members, not to mention Rachel and Santana, because you couldn't keep your mouths shut. Now go home, I'm incredibly disappointed in all of you." Mr. Shue says.

Damn, I really need to start getting here on time, he thinks.

*End Flashback*

"You should have seen their faces!" Quinn howls.

"That is hilarious." Rachel laughs. After their laughter dies down, Quinn asks if she can see Santana.

"Of course, Quinn. Come on up, she's in my room." Rachel leads the way up the stairs.

"Now, I need you to be as quiet as possible. Santana hasn't had a full night's sleep in forever, and I would really like for her to get some rest." Rachel says quietly to the blonde once they reach outside of the brunette's room.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Quinn asks.

"Of course. She's the love of my life. Now go, Quinn. You need to hurry this visit up before your girlfriend starts asking questions." Rachel opens the door quietly and her and Quinn walk into it. Rachel smiles at the sight before her. Santana is curled up on the brunette's bed, wearing only Rachel's _Wicked _t-shirt and clutching her favorite bear, Sanny.

"Uh, Rachel? What's up with the bear?" Quinn whispers.

"Well, Quinn if you must know, the first time San came over here, we were doing homework. Well, I was doing my homework, San was just throwing my stuffed animals at me. But then she paused, and I asked her why she stopped, and she said it was because the bear was too cute to throw. And now, every time she comes over, she has to have Sanny or else she has a tantrum. Its quite cute actually. She looks like a little kid when she carries around the bear." Rachel chuckles quietly.

"Wow, badass Santana Lopez to nice, Broadway-loving, cuddle bear. What have you done, Rach?" Quinn jokes quietly.

"Oh be quiet, Quinn. Now are you satisfied." Rachel whispers.

"Yes." Quinn leans down and pecks Santana on the head. She gives Rachel a hug and says goodbye so she can have some sweet lady kisses with her girlfriend.

Rachel kisses Santana on the cheek and goes downstairs to find her dads sitting in the living room watching TV. The brunette walks over to them and sits in between them wordlessly.

"Hey darling. How was school?" Leroy asks.

"Absolutely terrible."

"Did you get slushied again?" Hiram asks.

"Did you not get a solo in glee club?"

"No, me and San quit."

"WHAT?!" they both yell in unison.

"Guys, ssh! San is sleeping upstairs!" Rachel scolds.

"Sleeping? Why?" Hiram asks.

"Santana was going to commit suicide today. But I stopped her just in time."

"What?" her fathers breathe.

Rachel gives her dads the low down on the rest of the situation. "Wow." is all they can say.

"Rachel, sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and keep Santana company while your dad and I make dinner?"

"Okay." the brunette agrees. When she gets to her room, she's surprised to see her best friend awake.

"Santana, you're up!" Rachel exclaims.

"Hi. I couldn't sleep anymore." The Latina says softly, bringing Sanny to her chest.

"That's okay."

"Can we watch a movie, and can you cuddle with me?" Santana says shyly. _Aww she's so cute_, Rachel thinks.

"Of course. What movie do you want to watch?"

"_Rent_."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "I should have known you'd choose this one." Every time Santana gets to pick the movie, she always choose _Rent_. The Latina is like obsessed with Idina Menzel. She's almost as bad as Rachel with Barbra Streisand and _Funny Girl_.

Rachel puts the movie in, and puts on her pajamas. Once she gets into the bed, Santana automatically puts an arm around her, and Rachel lays her head on the Latina's chest.

Halfway through the movie, Santana says "It would have been her forty-fifth birthday today."

Rachel automatically knows who her friend is referring to. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry."

"She was the best mother in the world, Rach. The total opposite of my dad. She wouldn't have been ashamed of me. She would've been proud. Why did she have to die and leave me with him? God, Rach, I miss her so much!" Santana sobs.

"Its okay, San. It will get better I promise. I remember when I was about ten, my grandfather passed away. He was my very best friend at the time, besides my daddies. And then one day, he was just gone. I was heartbroken. But trust me, baby, it does get better. Okay?" Rachel asks.

After Santana calms herself down, she nods her head and says okay. Rachel wipes the Latina's tears with her thumb and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

At the end of the movie, Santana starts talking out of nowhere again. "Thank you, Rachel."

"For what?"

"For giving me a second chance, getting to know me, for being my friend, and for saving my life. I don't know what I was thinking I -"

"It's okay, Santana. And I'm not going to say 'you're welcome' because it's the least I could do. I love you San."

Santana leans down and connects her lips with the brunettes in a short sweet, but loving kiss. "I love you too." she says with a small smile.

Rachel beams and snuggles into the Latina some more. Rachel knows that Santana is still very upset from the day's earlier events, and that she is nowhere near okay, but she knows that as long as Santana is surrounded by people that love and care about her, things will eventually get better.

* * *

**And it's done! I hoped you all enjoyed it! Thankyou all for reading! Please review :)**


End file.
